She said yes
by XnightXcatX
Summary: the title says it all. just a cute little fluffy story. i hope you enjoy!


She said yes

Summary: the title says everything

It has been three year since we had our first kiss, I still remember that night. It was our second date and as usual she dragged me to a place I thought I would never step foot in but her cuteness and ability to press the right buttons on me overpowered my pride.

She took me to an aquarium, I remember I felt so stupid for being there everyone there recognized me and kept on staring at me.

I was so agitated by the looks that I was close to telling a bald face lie so I could just leave but before I could even have a chance to think of a lie she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards an off limits area.

There was another girl waiting she waved at Tea and opened the door for us. Tea hugged her and whispered something in the other girl's ear which caused both of them to giggle.

The other girl nodded towards me and smiled, being polite I nodded back and watched her leave before my date pulled me through the dark hallway and it opened up to an amazing view of the aquarium I felt my mouth open but quickly collected my composer in case someone saw me until I realized no one was there.

I looked at my date and she just smirked at me with a knowing look in her eyes. I should have guessed she did this for me knowing how I hated those ludicrous stares.

I smiled and for a change held her hand and gently pulled her to a bench with an amazing view. We talked for what seemed like hours, I stood up and pulled her up with me she looked confused at first until I pulled her close to me.

I held her cheek and she put her hand on mine and closed her eyes those beautiful blue eye disappearing for the time being. I leaned down and gently kissed her; she kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her touch calmed me and for that moment I felt truly relaxed and happy. That moment was to short but we released each other letting our foreheads rest together in content silence.

Since that day everything changed, I was happier and soon she stayed over and as the months went by the house was more like our house then mine. She added the warmth that we were so desperately deprived of.

She helped Mokuba with his homework now that he was in high school he was having trouble and I could not help as much as I wanted to but she took over and helped out whenever I could not.

We decided to make it official and lived together after a year. She sold her apartment and moved in with me and Mokuba. That was the best decision I had ever made, there was constant music on the house. Something was always going on, she even tried to teach Mokuba how to dance. That was the funniest thing I had ever seen.

Those little things started to happen I even started to hate going to work at five o'clock in the morning. Something I used to love doing turned into a curse.

I count the hours until I get to leave my office. The place I used to think of as my sanctuary turned into a cold hollow room that I hated to be in. except for today.

I left the office early to go by my favorite jewelers. My hands were shaking as I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, sir" I sad as I approached the counter where an older gentleman was working. The old man behind the counter looked up.

He smiled at me and had a knowing look in his eyes, "I know what you are looking for, son." He motioned for me to follow.

He took me off to the side and handed me a small red box. I opened it and was surprised to see the beautiful engagement ring.

"How did you know, Sir?" I asked stunned at how correct his assumption was.

"You have the same look in your eyes as I did on the night I proposed to my wife," he absent mindedly played with his gold wedding band. "I wish you all the luck my boy. Is this the ring you would like?"

"Yes sir and how did you do it? I'm so nervous and I can't seem to calm myself down." It was true I had been a mess all day my mind drifting off into my memories pulling out moments when I had my love by my side.

He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go. "Son you are nervous for nothing if this young lady could make you feel this than it is love. I remember when the day I proposed I was also a mess, I could not stop daydream about her. It was one of the most terrifying yet happiest day of my life." his eyes glazed over as a small smile formed on his face and he held tightly to the gold band "As soon as she realized what I was doing she started crying her eyes out while giggling. It was honestly the cutes thing I have ever seen." I smiled at the old man's word he looked so happy. I wanted that for us: me, Tea, and Mokuba.

I smiled at the old man and said "thank you, sir. I would like this one please." He nodded to me and took me over to the register after I checked out and placed my ring into my pocket I gave him a handshake and left a hundred dollars in his hand before he realized what I done I left.

I drove myself home and called ahead to give my staff the rest of the week of. As soon as I arrived home I stayed in the drive way thinking about what I was about to do.

I pulled out the ring and looked it over again, it was truly beautiful. The band was silver and it had a light blue stone that had two smaller stones on both sides I could just imagine her face when she saw it know her she would hug me before I could properly ask so I better talk fast. I smiled knowing this is what I wanted more than anything else in the world.

I looked at the time and saw that it was already 7 o'clock I needed to get ready for tonight and I needed to make sure Mokuba was staying over with a friend tonight after the performance.

He already knew what I was planning that sneaky boy looked at my history and saw that engagement rings were the only things I have been looking at. I had his full support in this.

He was ready and I just needed to change before we left. We arrived at the theater with enough time to wish her good luck and for me to give her a good luck kiss to calm her nerves.

This was her first performance with this dance company; she was a principle dancer in this routine so she did not want to let anyone down.

She performed amazingly. Since her piece was dark and heavyhearted she brought half the audience to tears, she really is an amazing performer.

After the performance was done Mokuba was driven to his friend's house and I went to go to Tea's dressing room.

She had just finished getting ready for our date.

"Seto!" she saw me in her mirror and turned around to give me a hug. "What did you think? How do you think I did?" she questioned and I could not help but smile at her she looked so excited. The excitement still in her system from the amazing performance.

"You were amazing. I could not tear my eyes from you." she giggled and said thank you then asked "where's Moki?"

"He is staying at a friend house and we wanted to give you these," I pulled two bushels of flowers. "The red roses are from me and the irises are from Moki."

She blushed as she saw the flowers and let her smile grow even bigger than I thought possible.

"Thank you, Seto" she gave me a quick kiss before smelling the flowers again.

"I thought we could go somewhere special since it's your big night." I asked trying to hide my signature smirk from her.

"Sure I would love to." She answered as she quickly put on her heels.

As soon as we got into the car I made her put on a blindfold and drove across town to a very special place. My stomach was in my throat, I was so excited but so terrified. I had never experienced anything like this.

I pulled into the parking lot and carried my lovely girlfriend, bridal style, inside this particular building and cared her all the way to the room where we had our first kiss.

I set her down in the middle of the room and got down on one knee and told her to take of her blindfold.

At first she looked surprised than the tears started to form in her eyes as she started to laugh. She tried to quiet herself by putting her hand over her mouth but knowing my Tea she would not be able to hold back for long so I pulled out my little box and I said those four little words.

"Will you marry me, Tea?" I asked holding back the urge to hug her that instant. All she could do was nod hysterically and as soon as the ring was on her finger she tackled me onto the ground and kissed me.

She pulled back and said "Seto I love you so much." I picked her up and held her in my arms. I sighed and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Tea."


End file.
